


You're Not the Only One Who Lost Everything

by Rina_Calavera



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: Nya's not made of stone, and Lloyd's not the only one who's lost his family in a matter of seconds.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 22





	You're Not the Only One Who Lost Everything

“You’re not the only one who lost everything!”

It just sort of…popped out. Lloyd had been trying, sure, but…it felt like he was humoring us. Me. Pixal. Misako. Yes, it was selfish, it wasn’t fair, but – but he needed to hear something! And as much as it ached, Kai and Cole weren’t here to say it.

Kai. Just the thought of my brother’s name squeezed my heart. All my life Kai had been there. Through our parents, my kidnapping, my training as the water ninja…even my trip through time. He was a constant. The world could go to hell in a handbasket, and my brother would still be there. Even in the worst-case scenario, everything could be crashing around us, and Kai would be next to me.

Then the world did come crashing down, along with the Bounty. Gone, in a matter of minutes. At least it was only a matter of minutes. If Kai had been under that rubble, if it hadn’t been quick – the thought of that hurts more than him being gone. And not just him. Cole, Zane, little Wu…and Jay. Sweet, sarcastic Jay. 

Sure, Lloyd had lost brothers, the same as me, but Jay was so far beyond that. And just like Kai, he was gone in an instant. Losing either of them hurt, but losing both? At the same time? By the First Master it was crushing. Lloyd’s training and recuperation provided some distraction, but the stress was taking its toll, even on me.

We chased him down to the docks, some parts of the Bounty still floating – rotting – in the clear waters around Ninjago. It turned my stomach seeing our home reduced to this – a thruster here, a sail there…

And then Pixal found the tea leaf, and my heart soared.

“This is only half the ship!”


End file.
